Innocence
by klrob
Summary: Meghan is having romance issues, or Beck and Jade are really ignorant parents...Submitted for Bade Prompts Round 5 June


Written for Bade Prompts (June).

Prompt: Innocence

* * *

Meghan Oliver has lived in Los Angeles, California for her entire life. Her dad was Beck Oliver, actor extraordinaire. As in Beck Oliver, known as Four in the movie _Divergent_, or Aladdin in the movie remake, or even New Brad Pitt of the decade. Every person within a fifty mile radius could recognize her family on the spot. Unfortunately, he was the reason she had one friend that didn't care about the Oliver family name, or how big their house was, or how much money they had, or how "attractive" her parents were.

Almost every girl in her school has at some point stared at her father, whether in person or on screen or on paper. But David Allan was… different, in a way. Sure, he stared at her mother _asecondtoolong,_ but he also stared at her _aminutetoolong_. And she definitely didn't mind that he got a little too touchy with her. Or jealous of every guy that talked to her.

But Meghan knows next to nothing about the male specimen, other than the basics. Which is why she's glad her brother is currently in town from his freshman year in college. Otherwise, she would need to ask her mother. Which would only make her die of embarrassment.

Jade Oliver, formerly of the West family, was not the person you wanted to go to for advice. She wasn't exactly delicate when it came to feelings.

But both of her parents were at her father's newest movie premiere, so Meghan was stuck with the task of picking up Nate from the airport. As she drove down the road, she almost regret not going. Her father, as much as she hate to admit it, was a fairly decent actor and landed the best movie deals. And then there was her mother. Jade Oliver never did anything half-assed, including getting dressed. Meghan had snuck a peek at the beautiful dress her mother planned on wearing, and it was something she couldn't imagine Jade in.

Guess she would have to google some pictures later.

LAX was as crowded as ever, but it was hard to miss all the photographers crowding around someone. Someone with bright purple hair. Nate took after Jade more than she ever had, including the strange affection for oddly colored hair.

Meghan obnoxiously honked the horn of the family Escape, catching the attention of several loitering people. Nate ran towards the car and jumped in.

"Drive." Meghan smirked and followed his command. She drove down the highway to their house (coughMANSIONcough) and listened to the _highly fascinating_ stories of Italy.

"-and the Colosseum was incredible. I'm pretty sure there were blood stains still in the ground. Adam and I even snuck around the off-limits parts. Everything was disgusting, and I almost puked. There were bones almost everywhere you turned and I-"

"Can you shut up? I _really_ don't care."

Nate frowned and turned to watch the world pass by them.

"Anyways, I have a question." When Nate failed to pay any attention, she shoved him. "I said I have a question. Like, about David."

"Awwww, did your bf finally dump you for girls that actually look nice?"

"Shut the fuck up. First of all, he's not my _bee eff._ He's my friend. Second, I look nice. I just don't try that hard. And third, I just have a question about David, because I don't want to ask Mom."

Nate nodded. "What about Dad?"

"It's Dad. He doesn't exactly… you know."

Shrugging, the orange haired Oliver asked, "You want to know why he's acting some way? Or are you guys having sex and you just don't want Mom and Dad to know?"

"David's been getting erally… touchy. As in, groping. And nudity. And hand holding. And groping. And did I mention _groping?"_

"You guys sure you haven't been fucking?" Meghan glanced his way. One eyebrow raised. Of course, he thought she was lying.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm still a freaking virgin. I'm barely 17, and the guys don't exactly like me."

Nate smirked. "Mom?"

The two siblings exchanged a glance. "Of course."

They sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before Nate finally responded. "I can't believe you don't realize he likes you. It shouldn't be that hard to see."

Meghan shook her head. "David is David. He doesn't like me like that."

"Of course he does. Guys don't just strip and grope their so-called friends," sighed Nate.

Meghan grimaced. "He doesn't. He's not into me like that."

"Ask him."

* * *

**To: Meghart**

**9:32 p.m.**

**Are you coming over or not**

**To David :***

**9:33 p.m.**

**Yeah, lemme sneak over now**

**To: Meghart**

**9:57 p.m.**

**Wat are you doing**

**To: David :***

**9:59 p.m.**

**Getting ic. U want some?**

**To: Meghart**

**10:02 p.m.**

**Only if I can lick it off of you**

_**Message deleted.**_

**To Meghart**

**10:03 p.m.**

**Yeah I'll be down in a sex**

**To Meghart**

**10:03 p.m.**

**SEC. I MEANT SEC. NOT SEX. I SWEAR.**

**To David :***

**10:04 p.m. **

**LOL just come down**

**To Meghart**

**10:05 p.m.**

**I'd love it if you come down on me**

_**Message deleted.**_

**To Meghart**

**10:09 p.m.**

**This is awesome you should make more sundaes**

"Can you stop texting me? I'm sitting right next to you. It's weird. And annoying."

Meghan glared at the boy sitting right next to her. She swore she saw him blush, but couldn't be so sure since he looked away at the last second.

"Yeah, sorry." David couldn't look over at Meg. Her shirt was too tight, not to mention a freaking _tank top_, and the ice cream was doing things to her body that he wished he couldn't see. Actually, he was glad he could see what was happening, but was almost afraid to think it wasn't because of the ice cream and rather because of him. And then there was the even deeper, more basic part of him that stayed awake late at night drenched in sweat, memorizing the sight for a later date. A much later date.

Meghan grabbed his bowl from his hands and took the two down the stairs. The second she left, David let out a sigh of relief, hoping she would take longer than it should. He glanced down at his lap, willing the slight boner he had to go away.

David had been around Meghan for his entire life, but she had never affected him like this before until ninth grade. For two years, he had begun to harbor feelings that greatly surpassed friendship. David could only dream of Meg, just because of how she never seemed into him in _that way._

The only thing he could do was convince her that she liked him in the same way he liked her. Of course, he didn't just like her, but if she wanted more than friendship, he could deal with that.

Meghan flounced back into his room, looking more relaxed than she had. But the second she made eye contact with her best friend, she couldn't breathe, let alone bounce. She casually sat on his bed next to him, neither willing to make eye contact.

"So…" started Meghan.

David bravely stole a glance at the beautiful young woman next to him and couldn't draw his eyes away. He stared at her shoulder length dark brown hair, her blue eyes, her long nose, her pale skin, her…

David scrunched his face and discreetly pinched himself. Hard.

An awkward silence fell over them, for what seemed like forever. Imagine: the silence, the sexual tension, no one looking at anyone. David's room was just filled with uncomfortable… everything. And that's why Meghan had to stop it in the only way she could.

She kissed him.

David literally froze. He stopped breathing. He was pretty sure his body stopped functioning. Maybe he was dead?

The fact that he wasn't responding disappointed Meghan. Right as she began to pull away, David grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in again. Lips smacking, bodies moving in a rhythm only two lovers could know.

The two fell back onto the bed. And, as simply as can be said, they had sex,

* * *

The next morning, Meghan snuck in the front door of her own house. David had kissed her goodbye already, she had just lost her virginity, and _things_ had happened. Things she had never experienced before. So her day was already pretty good.

But of course it couldn't last long.

Jade Oliver sat at the kitchen table, watching the door like a hawk. Her signature coffee with two sugars in hand, she took a sip as her daughter froze in front of her.

Jade blinked innocently at Meghan before asking, "Did you have fun with David last night?"

Meghan's eyes were too wide. Too wide to even begin to act like nothing had happened. She nodded and stammered out, "H-how did you know? Does Dad know?"

Jade shook her head slightly and took a large, satisfying gulp of her coffee. "Should he know?"

Meghan shook her head so hard that Jade Oliver actually wondered if it might fall off. But then she realized how much she sounded like _Cat. _And although she loved the petite faux redhead, she would _never_ act as open and plain ignorant as her.

Jade waved her off. "Just go upstairs."

"Thank you, Mom! Thank you so much!" Meghan rushed towards her and squeezed hard before running away fast. Her mother does not like touching that doesn't come from her husband, but she was just too grateful.

Jade smirked into her coffee when Meghan fled from the room. Beck came downstairs and picked her up, sitting back down with her on his lap.

"So, are you going to tell me why our daughter almost ran into me on the stairs?"

Jade put her coffee down on the table and lazily put her arms around his neck. She grinned into his neck and whispered, "Our daughter isn't innocent anymore."

Beck's eyes widened and the hand around her waist tightened. "What?"

"She had sex. I prefer not to talk about how Meghan has finally had sex and how she could've had sex the way _we_ have sex."

Beck all but threw Jade off his lap. "I'm going to kill him. I think." He glanced back at his wife. "Who was it?"

"David."

Beck sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't kill him_._ He's a good kid."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Wow. For a second there, you were actually a man."

Beck smirked in her direction. "I'll show you how much of a man I can be."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is horrible. It's the result of two months' procrastination. I'm so sorry.**

**-Klrob **


End file.
